Time Wil Heal You If You Let It
by OneTreeHillAddictx
Summary: Robin is broken, his soul and his heart. Lyra is broken her soul and her life. Both dragged through such drama can they pul each other out of the darkness. sorry summary sucks : Plz read. rated t just to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi everyone, so here is my first story, be kind and let me know what you think :D x

* * *

She was strong and brave, free and independent. She was the teller of stories and the singer of songs. She could light up a dark day with her words and her music, she was Lyra Banks. Daughter to Mark Banks and Elizabeth Banks. Sister to Ellen Banks and Jack Banks. Their family had once been o the most powerful people in Surrey, her dad leader of the kings treasury, her mother the head of the socialites in London. But one day that all changed, everything went, their money, their land, their home and their future. They were cast onto the street with little next to nothing to call their own. Lyra had only been 13 when this had happened, her music was taken from her to, and she lost all her instruments, her voice. Her parents died from the cold outside. So it was just her, Ellen and Jack left to fend for themselves, 3 helpless teenagers in a world of hate. One fateful day, as they walked into the local town to get some food, with the little money they had been given for their odd jobs. I t had seemed like any other day but it was completely different. It was the day Lyra was taken from her brother and sister, the day she was grabbed and taken to a place far, far from her home.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lyra ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" Everyone clapped and let out a cheer, all her friends stood round the table all with huge grins on their faces. She smiled and blew out the candles. Another cheer went from the crowd.

"How does it feel to be 19 Lyra" the youngest of her friends asked her. She smiled, "exactly the same as it did last year" she said ruffling the kid's hair, he was sweet, always looking out for her even though he was at least 10 years younger. Lyra glanced around the group and smiled. All these people were so sweet, ever since she had come here they took her under their wing and helped her though it all. But they weren't Ellen and Jack, they weren't her big brother and sister, they weren't family. It had been five years since she last saw them and she missed them terribly. She wasn't herself without them.

"LYRA" a shout went through the house, "where are you girl, come here immediately"

Lyra sighed and waved to her friends, they gave her a sympathetic smile and she left the room.

Mr Bradshaw sat high in his bed, his tiny little eyes narrowed. His belly stretched out before him with a plate of ham rested on it.

"Lyra LYRA"

"I am right 'ere sir, no need to panic."

"GOOD" he coughed "i need you to go into the village!!"

"Yes sir"

"Fetch me some, pigs feet candy, some fruit, for Millie of course, some more ham from the butcher, oh and tell Mrs. McCredie on the lane she still owes me that £15 pounds and I want it by Friday or else she will have to clean our toilets for whole week " Mr. Bradshaw waved Lyra out of the room. She gave a respectful bow and left.

"Stupid old sod." She muttered and she wrapped her shawl over her shoulders and headed out onto the lane. It was a long walk to the village, a very long one. The wind was billowing around the bottom of her dress and the tiny droplets of rain kept hitting her in the eye.

The town was busy and bustling with people. The line for the fruit stall stretched all the way round the corner, the bakers was full and the butchers were closed. "Brilliant, bloody brilliant."

She forced her way through the crowd.

"4 bags of pigs candy please Bert" Bert turned and flashed his toothy grin at me

"Mr. Bradshaw got you out on duties then hey!!"

Lyra nodded, "you bet, he is in a bad mood and guess what, the butchers is shut!"

Bert laughed, he handed her the candy, she handed him the money.

"Bye love"

"Bye Bert"

* * *

She walked back out onto the street. It was just as busy. She turned to look behind her as she headed to Mr. Madders stall for the fruit. She turned her head back to face the right way.

She crashed straight into this man sending pig's candy flying everywhere. They both crashed to the floor.

"I am so sorry sir."

"No harm, no harm"

He lifted up the pig's candy; she glanced up and looked him in the eyes. They were deep, sad and lonely. He had a bow across his back. He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes

"Lyra Banks" she said holding out her hand.

"Robin Hood" he tooke her hand and shook it gently

Lyra's heart skipped a beat. Robin winked at her and left walked off into the crowd.

She stood motionless, that was Robin Hood, she had just met Robin Hood. He was a legend, known throughout the land; he was the saviour of the poor, so why did he look so sad?

* * *

Thanks For Reading now click the button right down there and tell me what you think :D

x


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey sorry i have decided to post the second chapter as depending on how school goes i may not be able to post for a while :( so if you like my story then you dont have to wait to hear a bit more of it :D_**

**_x_**

She had met Robin Hood that day, she had spoken him, and she had shaken his hand. Her mind was a mess a million thought and pictures running through her mind. She couldn't forget his eyes, filled with such sadness, such regret, such unbelievable pain. Lyra could imagine what caused it actually she had a pretty good idea; he had lost someone, just as she had.

"Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, LYRA!!"

Lyra woke with a start to find Mrs. McNamara leaning over her.

"Lyra sweetie you have to get up, Mr Bradshaw wants you!!" She abruptly left the room, Lyra rubbed her eyes and sighed, he probably already had a job for her actually a list of jobs for her and it was only just sun rise.

* * *

Robin rolled over on his little bed looked at the wood, the sun had risen hours ago but he hadn't moved. Stayed put in the bed. Her face occupying his thoughts. He could hear Much and Allan whispering probably about him again but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore, not without her not without Marian, everything seemed pointless.

"Much, I know you are worried mate but he is grieving, what is it they say the five stages of grief, denial, anger, depression, summing else and then acceptance."

"Allan, he has been in the denial stages or the depression stage for almost 4 months now, it can't be healthy," much ran his hands through his hair, "I just wish there was something we could do to help him that's all. "

They all did, his whole gang all his loved ones and old friends. But he wouldn't let any of them in, he pushed them away, so far that they were no longer within reach.

"Would you like some lunch Robin??" John came over. Robin said nothing.

"I know that you are a man who speaks little words Robin, well at least little words of what you are feeling, but we are all here, me, Allan, and Much. Heck i am pretty sure there are a hundred other people who would gladly help you."

Robin still said nothing. John sighed, "You will only get better if you talk, and you know time will heal you if you let it!"

Robin was alone again, alone to his thoughts, his thoughts of Marian. What was and what could have been. But one little thought popped into his head completely against his will and he wondered to himself, "what is that girl he met in the town doing right now."

* * *

"Bugger it" Lyra muttered to herself as she knocked over the pale of water. It splashed everywhere, all over the bottom of her dress, all over the fresh bed linen and all over Mrs. Bradshaw's new dress.

Lyra collapsed down onto the floor, she ran her finger through her hair and let it fall around her shoulders again, people used to tell her back in the days before she lost everything that she was beautiful, she was the most desired girl for posh parents to have their little boys marry, but Lyra had never liked them much, they all seemed to be a little bit sissy. Lyra was the type of girl who would take her guitar out into the forest, her feet bare, her hair free and wild. She would climb trees, wrestle her brother. He taught her how to shoot and arrow, use a sword and fight for herself. He had been her saviour in a world that didn't except her. But now that she was free from that world she realised that this world didn't respect her either. Not in the way she had hoped. She remembered one day, it was her and her brother Jake swimming in the river near their house. They had been talking for hours about how they would escape this place and go and be themselves somewhere totally different where no-one knew them and they could be free. But when it happened their plan didn't quite go their way, little did they realise that the world of the poor is much, much harder than the world of the rich.

"Yes my new dress is fabulous..." Lyra snapped back to reality when she heard Mrs. Bradshaw's tiny little pompous voice echoing up the stairs.

"Crap, crap, crap" she thought to herself as she bundled together the wet clothes, leaving Mrs. Bradshaw's dress on the table. She pulled open the door to find, Mrs Bradshaw and her dainty little friend staring back at her.

"Lyra, what an earth are you doing?"

" err well I'm just about to take these dirty sheets down to the washer ladies house and put new one on"

"But those one are perfectly clean, Lyra stop being so stupid."

Mrs Bradshaw stormed past her into the room followed her. Lyra stood in silence waiting for the outburst, she should have run but she didn't!

"LYRAAAAAAAAA" her scream echoed through the house.

"Yes miss," Lyra said coming cautiously back into the room.

"What have you done to my dress??" Mrs Bradshaw's face was crestfallen, for a moment Lyra felt really bad, but then Mrs. Bradshaw's face became livid and angry.

"YOU INCOMPETENT GOOD FOR NOTHING USELESS PIECE OF SCUM, YOU HAVE SOME CHEEK, WE TOOK YOU IN OFF THE STREETS AND GAVE YOU A JOB!"

"Took me in!" Lyra said with a snicker "you stole me from the streets in my hometown in London, you and your fat husband are just as bad as the childnapper from Liverpool! Lyras' hand snapped up to her mouth and soon as she had said it.

"OH NOW YOU ARE FOR IT YOU PATHETIC LITTLE RUNT." All that stood between her and Mrs. Bradshaw was the pile of wet bedclothes, Lyra watched as Mrs. Bradshaw came flying toward her hands raised. Lyra quick as a flash threw the bed clothes towards Mrs Bradshaw and made a run for it. She could all ready hear Mrs. Bradshaw's screams as she jumped down the stairs two at a time. Everyone stared at her as she ran through the kitchen. Mrs Bradshaw came flying after her; she grabbed a spoon from the table. Lyra was so close to the door when she felt an arm around her waist, she glanced around to see Mrs. Bradshaw's trusty side kick standing there with a smile. She glared at him. He just smiled back. She bit his hand that was now around her mouth, he yelped out in pain but didn't move, she kicked and she screamed. Hitting the man in the face, punching him in the stomach, but despite her efforts he kept a firm hold on her. Ms Bradshaw stood there watching with a snarl on her face, "Hold her still Jives, this little runt need to be taught lesson."

Mrs Bradshaw's hand went high in the air and it came crashing down onto Lyras face, she yelped in pain, Mrs. Bradshaw hit her over and over again until, Lyra was numb all over.

"Now throw her out, without her stuff, without her money, just throw her out." Jives obeyed and Lyra was thrown onto the grass. Jives gave her an evil smile and he closed the door. She saw faces at the window each with sad smiles on their faces, she heard a shout and they all disappeared.

Lyra sighed, that woman was a cow. Lyra walked out of the grounds off the estate and out on to the country lane. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

Robin walked silently from the camp; he walked as far away as possible. He needed to be alone. Some point later between Nettlestone and Locksley he came across a house, there was shouting inside the house. There were a few yelps and then, silence, Robin stood staring at the house when suddenly out of the house came a girl. She kicked the ground and muttered under her breath furiously. She began to walk down the lane towards him, she hadn't yet seen him, but he could clearly see her face was bruised and her lip was bleeding. She glanced up as she drew closer to Robin. She jumped in shock at seeing someone stood there.

"Lyra?" he said a surprised tone to his voice

"Robin Hood," she said with a smile.

* * *

**_Ahh so lol how did my my first fic start off good or bad I wanna know :D_**

**_Now click the purple button :D_**

**_also this is not a story where i am trying to replace marian i am not gunna go all oc on everyone _**

**_lol _**

**_Review :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

He laughed. She smiled. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Lyra, what happened?" he said concern in his eyes

"You remember my name!" she said with a laugh

"Of course I do, you never forget someone who crashes you to the ground and covers you in pig candy!"

Lyra laughed, "Well I do try to make an impression."

"Why is your lip bleeding? Were you the one that that lady was shouting at? How come your all wet and why is your cheek bright purple?" Robin threw questions at her.

Lyra smiled, "I am fine, I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"I am sure you can Lyra, but why did she do this?"

"She is my mistress or she was and she is a bit of a hag, mean, bitter, pompous, spoilt and really posh and old fashioned."

Robin smiled; again Lyra noticed his eyes remained sad.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are your eyes so sad?"

Robin stared at her in surprise.

"I don't mean to be rude but you seem so far away and sad."

Robin just stared at her, not knowing how to respond.

"I lost someone"

Lyras eyes softened

"I am sorry."

He attempted to smile "its fine."

"if it's any condolence I know just how you are feeling."

He glanced up, "you lost someone"

"4 people actually!" she laughed a little, "my mum and dad died and i was taken from my brother and sister when I was 14."

They smiled at each other.

"How about you?"

"I lost my wife." Robin's whole body seemed to droop

Lyra took a step towards him, "It will get easier"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, trust me I have had experience."

Robin meekly smiled, "People keep saying that but I don't believe them, I'm nothing without her."

Lyra placed her hand on his arm. He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder is it worth it anymore."

"It has to be worth it, you're Robin Hood. Saviour of the people, a legend, everyone knows your name, you can't give up."

Suddenly the door of the house beside then flew open!!

"LYRA BANKS I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!!!"

Lyras head snapped around and she saw Mrs Bradshaw fly at her again. Robins hand was in her and they were running, he was pulling her through the forest until Mrs Bradshaw's voice could no longer be heard at all.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Anytime" he muttered. He was distracted staring all around him.

"What you looking for? You know Mrs Bradshaw is no threat really..."

"She did that to your face!"

Lyra paused for a second staring at robin. His face was full of concern and frustration.

"What's wrong??"

"I have seen that woman before."

"What? When?"

"In the holy land"

"Huh! That's not possi......" Lyra trailed away.

"Lyra?"

"She did go away... about 6 months ago. She only came back about 2 weeks ago."

Robin stared at her, "are you sure?"

"Oh yeah i am sure, i remember the day she came back, it was like she had just won a war."

Robins face fell, "why?"

"No idea..." Lyra said quietly, "Is it really important?"

"I think so...."Robin sighed, "Lyra do you have a place to stay?"

Lyras eyes fell, she felt embarrassed, "no I don't, and the Bradshaw's have given me a roof for the last 5 years."

Robin gave her a slight smile, "come with me," he took her hand and they ran through the forest.

They came around the corner to the camp.

"wait here," he smiled and ran down the hill.

She stood waiting and glancing at her surroundings, it was a beautiful part of the forest, the sun leaked beautifully down through the leaves.

Robin ran into camp, no-one was there. It was silent with a little note on the table from Much

Dear Robin,

We have left the camp for a few days due to the notice that will and Djaq will be arriving in Portsmouth, Lardener arrived this morning with the news, by the time we reach Portsmouth they will be almost docked, they asked that we meet them, they said that you shouldn't come as they wished to talk to you once they arrived home in Nottingham as everything will make more sense and we are jus protection. See you in a few days.

Much

Robin smiled to himself, he was glad for the absence of his gang members as they would have a million questions about Lyra and he had an important matter on his hands, who was this woman and what connection did she have to the holy land, the king, the sheriffs , the black knights maybe.

Lyra watched as Robin made his way up the hill again. He laughed as she smiled at him huffing and puffing up the hill.

"You laughing at me miss"

"You bet!"

"So am I welcome?"

"What?"

"I guess that's what you went to check, that your gang won't mind me being here either that or you are coming to check that the cost is clear so that you can kill me"

Robin laughed, this girl was cheeky and funny, she had a huge soul but he could tell it had been damaged.

Lyra smiled again, this man was cocky but kind, he had one of the biggest souls she had ever seen but it was damaged.

The silence was strong, but not awkward.

"Race you down the hill" Lyra said with a cheeky glint in her eye. In seconds she was gone leaping down the hill.

"Oh you're on!!" she heard a shout from behind her. She was already half way down the hill with Robin close on her tail.

She collapsed to the ground as she reached the bottom. She heard a laugh from behind her and then Robin came crashing to the ground.

"You are insane," he said with a laugh. That's all they seemed to do today is laugh.

It felt good. Good to smile again. Good to laugh again. Good to spend a day where his thoughts weren't sad.

Lyra loved hearing someone laugh again and her own. Especially because of what happened she missed this. Laughing with someone. It felt good.

They lay heads next to each other, bodies facing in other directions. Staring, up at the clouds.

Lyra barley knew this man and yet they had connected unbelievably. They had lain there for at least half an hour now, none of them saying a single word.

"I love just staring up at the sky it makes you feel so happy," Lyra said with a smile breaking the silence.

"Yeah it makes you feel like you are in total control over everything."

"Yeah, god I remember one day when I was like 12, I spent the whole day lying on the grass. Just day dreaming. My father always used to call me the dreamer of the family."

Robin laughed, "I can see that, my whole childhood, i was pushed and forced into things i didn't want to do I spent all my days dreaming of -"

"Escape"

They laughed. The sky was a perfect blue. They spoke no more that day and they both fell asleep there on the ground.

Lyra was running, running down a path, the dust blowing everywhere. She could hear voices, voices loud in her ears, the voices of her captors. Far ahead of her on the path, there were two people running, two people she recognised. Her brother and sister. They were smiling and laughing. She was running after them screaming their names but they didn't stop, they kept going. Suddenly they faded into the distance and she grew taller and taller and suddenly she was alone on the forest floor, her brother and sister gone, her captors gone.


End file.
